A Cave for Lovers
by Rosefurkatie
Summary: Torn by a war, brought together by a cave, kept together by a unbreakable love. These are the stories of Oma and Shu in drabbles
1. What Hurts the Most

-1What Hurts the Most

What hurt for Oma was remembering. Remembering every little thing they did together, every place they went, the things he said.

What hurt the most was remembering Shu. Remembering the fact that she was not with him, that he was dead. Remembering that she had not told him she loved him the last time she saw him, but that she hated him. Knowing, living with the fact that her last words to him were 'I never did love you, I _hate _you'. But knowing what Shu said was unbearable, 'I do and always will love you Oma'. He was gone.

**Author's Note:**

**I wanted to do something different and I absolutely adore the Oma/Shu pairing. Hope you like, I'll be updating soon.**


	2. Meetings

-1** Meetings**

When he first saw Oma it was when he was 9 years of age. They met on the mountain, not knowing that they were enemies or that their fathers were at war to destory each other. No, they were just two children untouched by a war that effected everyone else but not them.

"What's your name?" Shu had asked after running straight into the small milky skined child. She was odd looking, not wearing the clothes he and the people of his village wore. Her hair was out, long and ravenous. While other girls and women wore their hair up, braided, twisted but never down. She was different, special.

"Oma" She replied in a small voice rubbing her head where they had collided. Shu laughed, what an odd name. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, your name is weird!" He exclaimed mouthing 'Oma' over and over.

"If my name is weird then your name must be weird aswell!" She replied taking his comment as an insult.

"Is not" Shu whined, kicking a rock past her on the path they stood on.

"Then what is it?"

"Shu" Oma busted with laughter. Shu however found nothing wrong with his name, his father was named Shu, and his grandfather too.

"Shu? Sounds like the things we put on out feet Shu." She teased him pointing to her own black shoes.

"Does not." He bit back "what about Oma? It sounds like something a big ugly fish should be named!"

"Does not!"

After that meeting they would not have met for another 8 years. On that same mountain, on that same trail that they had met on 8 years before. Oma was a beautiful young women of 16 and Shu was a handsome warrior of 17. She still had her long ravenous hair and her milky white skin but she had grown into the body of a women. Shu had some muscles and more hair than before but it wasn't that much of a change that Oma had gotten. He had almost not reckonized her.

"Shu?" she spoke after she ran straight into him, her head hitting his chest.

"Who are you?" he demanded. What was that girl doing upon his villages mountain side!

" You do not remember who I am?" Shu shook his head no. "It's me Oma!"

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a sudden urgency.

" What no hello?"

"I'm your enemy Oma, not your friend. Don't come back here, ever again otherwise I'll be forced to hurt you" His voice was harsh and her eyes were soft. She looked into his eyes and Shu turned away. "I'm not your friend, now go" But Oma did not move, she would make him remember their friendship if he would not now. "I said _go_!" he yelled pulling out one of his knives and pointed it at her. Oma did not flinch. She was a stubborn girl.

"If you are the Shu I remember, you would not be pulling knives out on me. Now if you want me to go, I'll go, but don't expect me to stay away" she hissed in his face before marching away down the path.

Oma appeared at that same spot every day for almost a year, and Shu would always be there to confront her and chase her away. But one day Shu did not chase her away.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked

"What's wrong with you Shu?" she bit back.

"What's wrong with me Oma! What's wrong is that your trying to get me to be your best friend! We're enemies! Don't you get that?"

"No Shu, we're not enemies" She whispered quietly as a fall breeze blew by.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I keep coming up here everyday?" She asked.

"Because your crazy?"

"No, because I know you want this as much as I do" she said looking him in the eye the way she did the first time they had met after eight years, her amber eyes boring into his blue ones. Locking, searching.

"Want what?"

"This" she whispered moving closer to him, so close, Shu could see every individual lash on her eyes. He didn't move, she moved closer, until she stopped. Shu looked down at her, what was she doing? They were enemies, He should leave, yeah he should leave. But Shu couldn't. Instead He bent his head down and captured her sweet lips and she didn't pull back. He didn't know what he just did, he just knew it felt right, it was right, that he and her were supposed to be, that every doubt was wrong but that every want he had ever had about her was right. Oma was the first to pull back but she didn't have a frown, she was smiling her sweet smile and most of all, she was smiling at him.

"I love you Shu" she whispered to him

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, I didn't mean for it to be that long. I have mixed feelings about this one. I love the beginning but the writing seems off…..don't know why. I love it though because I've got my theory that Oma and Shu are Zuko and Katara, or let me say hope they are. So Oma being stubborn to get Shu reminded me of Katara because she's a stubborn girl! Okay so if you like it review and if you don't still review, and if you have mixed feelings and know what would make you like the drabbles more, suggestions are welcome. Have a good night everybody!**


	3. Genius

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar, the brilliant creators and Nick do.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Genius**

"aw Shu, he's cute!" Oma sighed petting a baby Bagermole that they had found in a small hole on their trail.

"Oma, it's a badermole, their not cute. It'd tear off your head in one second if it were bigger." Shu exclaimed shaking his head at her and her newfound 'love'.

"But it's not so we can still love it!" she smiled at the small creature. It wobbled over to a small set of rocks and to their amazement the small badger mole didn't climb over the rocks but he _moved_ them. He didn't nudge them out of the way either, it was as if he had pure magic and forced them to the side!

"That's amazing!" Shu breathed "what did he just do?"

"Obviously moved some rocks" Oma laughed moving out of the badger mole's way closer to Shu. "You know what Shuey?"

"I thought we agreed that you'd never call me that?" Shu said stiffly watching the Badgermole work on more rocks.

"That's not the point!" she said hitting him on the head.

"Ow!" he screeched "what was that for?"

"Shut up and listen! If those Badgermoles can move rocks….then maybe we could you know get them to make a cave or something in the mountain. It's starting to become winter and it's colder than last year….and I bet you it's warm in the mountain!"

"That's genius Oma!" he exclaimed looking at her with a smile.

"I know I'm a genius" she smiled back giving him a small kiss on his check.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for the reviews! I know the last one did seem a bit rushed, I thought about it all night while I cleaned my room. Also you don't have to like Zutara to like this, I just might have a few pro Zutara chapters but it's all for the sake of Oma and Shu XD. Hope you like this one, I think that the baby badgermoles would be very cute because look at all the other baby animals on the show! Their all soooooo cute! But here you go, hope you like, if you do review, if you don't still review and suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
